Descend Deeper
by IOAS
Summary: She is full of light and he wishes to descend deeper into her radiance.
1. Sunflower

Descend Deeper

_Sunflower_

_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart?_

It was strange, being in another's body. Moving their limbs as if their they were your own. Speaking and expecting your voice to tumble out from your lips but the voice isn't yours, and you can't stand it. It is irritating and troublesome. To not be comforted by the feeling of your own skin and the power behind your own build. I am stuck in Lockwood's body until the witch could heal mine own. At first, I had thrown a mental hissy fit, but considering that the witch had save my life…I let this little minor hiccup pass. The upside of being trapped in the Lockwood boy's body was the ever beautiful, strong, and passionate Caroline Forbes.

Caroline Forbes. The same girl I had been obsessing over and the very same girl that I can't seem to snare. Katerina had once said I was "charming," and it was nowadays that I believed that my charm was no longer working.

I had tried the route that had always worked with me in the past: the charming benefactor with gifts. Denied.

And then I pulled out the "the honestly interested bloke with some issues." Denied.

And now, I am back to square one… in another's body. I have naught a clue how to win over Caroline Forbes affections. It has been a torturous last couple of days. She had been iridescent with happiness when she had first laid eyes on me (unfortunately in Tyler's body) and hasn't left my side since. Most of our time we have spent with the others and ever since that passionate kiss, I find myself longing for more. All I wish to do is to run my hands over her skin and to bury my nose into her golden locks. This way, when she finally tires of me- I have a lifetime of light to reminisce.

She looks so beautiful, sitting beside me in the sun. It was her idea to come to the river side and spend some "alone time." The last couple of days have been chaotic. With their entire group looking for me and what not. Fortunately, the little witch has kept up the deception of not knowing where exactly where I was. Jokes on you, I am right under your noses.

"Tyler, what are you thinking about?" Caroline softly questioned, breaking the silence.

"Niklaus," I answer shortly, "I wonder where he is."

"O' Tyler," Caroline sighs, "You can't worry about Klaus. He doesn't want to be found and so he won't be found. We have to be confidant in the fact that he's safe."

Acting like Tyler Lockwood is more complicated than what I first thought when the little witch and I concocted this plan. Tyler Lockwood has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He volleys back in between hotheaded and horny. And so my reply little belies that emotional range when I blurt it out, "You want Klaus safe? Do you have the hots for him or something?"

"Tyler!" she exclaims, her blue eyes widening with shock and mouth falling open, "We have been through this before! I don't have feelings for Klaus! He told me that he fancied me, that is all! He's the originator of our entire bloodline. Of course I want him safe! Why are you being so jealous?"

Putting on a pouting act, "I just don't like it Caroline. It just doesn't seem right. Him liking you and all."

"Well, you have to get over it," Caroline retorts crossing her arms underneath her bikini top. The valley of her breasts swell and arousal clouds my brain.

Kissing her neck softly, I revel in the smell of her skin. She smells of lemon and wildflowers. She flinches away from me, a quick grimace crossing over her face. Giving me a weak smile she kisses me slightly on the lips. I close my eyes and settle into the kiss. It is a sweet and chaste.

"I promise to get over it," I dutifully murmur over his rose tinted lips.

"Good," she replies, "Let's go swimming."

And like a sunflower, I follow my sun.

-N-

-N-

-N-

-N-

AN: So, here is my little tale. It's set after 3x22 and it has been haunting my mind for quite some time after the recent season finale. We'll see how you guys react, until next time. ~IOAS


	2. Another Dance

_Another Dance_

_As well as your body…_

A red dress and miles of legs is all I see when I greet Caroline at the door of the Lockwood mansion. My "mother" has decided to reintroduce myself and Caroline into polite society. We were no longer mythical creatures but loving teenagers. Carol Lockwood loves her son and I do believe that this love may have stunted his emotional range. Or it is the fact that he has never being able to think for himself- not with his harpy of a mother flying around him like a fly on stool. She even picked out my evening attire, much to my chagrin.

"You look ravishing Caroline," I comment kissing her hand.

A puzzled look crosses her face and she gives me another weak smile, "Thanks Tyler, you look very handsome yourself. I am going to find Bonnie and get a drink."

I nod and smile, and great the other members of the Founder's council. It's the middle of the day and the party is in full swing. When everyone arrives, I am released from my greeting duties with a kiss on the cheek from "Mom." Wiping the lipstick off my cheek, I look for Caroline. She is flagged with her body guards the witch and the ex-doppelganger. I groan inwardly, I hate those two with a passion.

"Bonnie, Elena, I didn't see you two come in," I greet them with a smile.

They both nod at me and explain that they snuck through the back door with Stefan and Damon. Some kind of "find Klaus" plan or what not. Like I would really show up to a little Lockwood soiree. Well, I would come if I was forced to (which I am right now) or I was scheming some kind of plan to kill the ex-doppelganger (which that plan is on hiatus). I zone out when the incessant chatter starts, you think living with Bekah for the last thousand years or so has equipped me with tolerance, this is not so. Of course, I don't mind when my little Caroline speaks but she seems rather quiet right now. She is intent on staring on the contents of her drink instead of conversing with her friends.

I open my mouth to speak something to her, to break her sad countenance but the witch beats me to it.

"I need to talk to you Tyler," Bonnie announces and pulls on my arm. I dutifully follow the witch outside and yank my arm out of her harpy grip. What is with the women of this generation?

"What?" I snarl at her.

"Don't give me lip Klaus, you really screwing up. Caroline just said she might break up with Tyler," the witch lectured me, holding one finger in my face.

"Why should I care if Caroline dumps Tyler? It's not like I am going to be stuck in this body much longer," I retort angrily back.

"Wrong, I am having trouble healing your body. There is excessive magical damage and it may take me longer that what we originally planned. You may have to occupy Tyler's body for a while," she states crossing her arms, "I could transfer you back into a corrupted body but I know we both don't want that."

I growl low in my throat, why must things always be so complicated in Mystic Falls. This place is accursed, first with annoying brothers and now with witches that think they know best.

"I will patch things up with Caroline," I say and march back into the house.

I make a beeline for Caroline and hold out my hand, "May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline brightens a little more and agrees to dance with me. I hold her close, our bodies pressing together like spoons. I can hear her let out a little sigh and I smile against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whisper against her ear.

She pulls back and I stare into the crystal blue of her eyes, "What are you sorry for?"

"I've made you upset," I reply and rub my hand up and down her back, "You've been different and I believe I'm the one who caused it."

"Tyler," Caroline starts and sighs again, "You… you are acting different. And I like most of it, but it seems like you are trying so hard. You are being very considerate and sweet but sometimes you are acting so forced I think it's an act."

I consider her words and nod, I kiss her lips and I can see her eyes flutter close. We are stand still in the middle of the dance floor, in a sweet kiss. If I had a beating heart, it would be as a hummingbird's wings.

"I just don't want to lose you," I murmur.

"O' Tyler," Caroline replies, "You aren't going to lose me."

-N-

-N-

-N-

-N-

AN: Thank you to: **A.P. Reich, Ily-papo99, Marina Belle, UrieNanashi, lilheather, NiteOwl13, & Soihra **for expressing interest in my little foray into Nik's consciousness. I know these chapters are rather short, but I like writing chapters that are shorter- this way I am not stretching to fill in space that doesn't need to be written. Till next time! ~IOAS


	3. Cold Reality

_-3-_

_Cold Reality_

_And can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love?_

I have been avoiding Caroline, I know that it isn't the best thing…but Damon has roped me into his "search for Klaus party" and it has been a welcome distraction. But it has been a couple of days and I find myself missing her smile and her witty little barbs.

Caroline is extremely passionate and raw. I have no understanding of her previous relationship with Tyler, but it seems like a relationship filled with intercourse and occasional small meaningful conversations. Which in a way is beneficial for short term fling, but it would never last centuries and be sustaining. I have watched such relationships and they tend to end abysmally. Of course, I have had a few of mine own- with women who were brass enough to have a tryst with an original vampire. But, they in the end they make me feel more empty than satisfying.

Today, because it has decided to down pour, I stand on the porch of the Sheriff's home holding a box of assorted chocolates, a bottle of wine, and a dozen or so rented "chick flicks." I was assured by Google that they were the best chick flicks to watch with one's girlfriend on a rainy day. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was the one I was most familiar with and was confident that Caroline would enjoy the sassy Holly Golightly.

Caroline whips open the door with a small frown on her face, "So you show up now? I've called you a million times and you decide not to pick up your phone?"

"I'm sorry Care," I reply offering the chocolates, "I seem to have lost my phone but I have brought over some gifts."

She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, "Come on in, Ty."

"Is your Mom home?" I ask putting the videos on the coffee table.

The house is just as it was when I visited Caroline the night on her birthday. It was the night that stirred up my passions for the beautiful dying vampire. And the night that would always be imprinted into my memory.

"No, she's working tonight," Caroline replies putting two glasses on the coffee table, "You know, this is the sweetest thing you have done in a very long time Tyler, thank you."

"You're welcome, love," I reply with ease.

She laughs, "You sound like Klaus. Pop in the first movie, love."

And so, I put in the first movie and pull Caroline tight into my arms. We snuggle on the couch and loose ourselves in the story lines. She cries the hardest in _Fried Green Tomatoes_ and laughs the hardest at _Mean Girls_. She quotes Holly Golightly, cheers when Mr. Darcy finds Lizzy in the morning mist, and gasps when Jo cuts off all her hair. Caroline Forbes is by far the most adorable movie watcher I have ever had the pleasure of watching. When we watch _The Virgin Suicides_, the shuts off the movie early and looks at me pensively.

"My birthday, I mean, when you bit me and I thought I was dying… I could only think that I would never willingly cut my life short. And I was so afraid of death that night. I don't understand how people can willingly embrace it. Like my Dad, I don't know how he willingly embraced death. And Klaus…Klaus talked of such great things that I have never seen. I almost thankful that I am a vampire, this way I can see all those things he talked about," Caroline says softly and plays with her hands.

"Klaus was right, you should get to see all those things and enjoy them," I reply.

"I'm sorry for bringing Klaus up, it seems so strange with him missing," Caroline comments absent minded.

"It's fine with me Care, we all are wondering where he is," I respond assuredly.

She seems to have a guilty look about her. I grin gently and I cover her hands with mine. She suddenly kisses me, her tongue flickering against my lips in the most tantalizing way.

I get lost in her lips, burying my hands into her hair and pulling her into my lap. I lose all sensations besides the beautiful woman that continues to take off her clothes. I worship every inch that is revealed with the flutter of clothing that hits the floor. Her skin is soft as rose petals and supple underneath my palms. I am drunk on her skin, on her taste, on wildflowers and lemon and just… Caroline.

She is so fervent, her wandering hands tugging on my clothes and running them up and down my arms. She grinds down on my pelvis and I gasp which earns a smug little smile. She attacks my belt with her long tapered fingers and I fling my head back, reveling in this delicious moment. This is a dream come true, I have always wanted Caroline Forbes in my lap, whispering sweet nothings against my lips. Our teeth clash and I palm her glorious behind, pressing it deeper into my lap.

And then she whimpers, "Tyler."

And it's a bucket of cold water that has dashed over me.

I'm in Tyler bloody Lockwood's body.

-N-

-N-

-N-

-N-

AN: Thank you **CoryCas2, hurtangel26, EchoOFanotherMind**, **kim521**, **thicket of kisses87, L.M,** and **UrieNanashi** for reviewing and expressing interest. Also, thank you to those anonymous people who read the second chapter. I know you are out there, reading my words and it humbles me greatly. (I would love for you all to review and give me your input.) Until next time, IOAS.


	4. Stuck

_-4-_

_Stuck_

_As well as your folly…_

Pounding on the witch's door at eleven o'clock at night probably wasn't the brightest endeavor. But after Caroline had whimpered the Neanderthal's name that I was currently stuck in, I am determined to get out of this stupid peapod. I feel like tugging at the skin, ripping his stupid hair out of his skull, and howling at the moon. I hate Tyler Lockwood and I hate this situation.

The door is finally whipped open and the angry little witch looks like she's going to zap me, "What!"

"How long?"

I am practically growling at the witch, and she doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"I am done healing the damage! I can't heal you and then turn right back around and switch you! That takes an immense amount of power," she growls back.

"All I hear is a bunch of excuses, witch, I want to be back in my bloody body," I am practically yelling but at this moment I don't give a rats arse what anybody thinks.

"Give me a month to rest up! For right now you're stuck!" she cries out and slams the door in my face.

Before I know it, I am running on all fours in the woods, bemoaning my fate.

-N-

The first thing that I asses is that I'm naked. I'm a naked Tyler Lockwood. I groan, I wish Elijah was here to give me a fresh set of clothes and a disapproving look. I am somewhere in the middle of the Mystic Falls Woods. I wish to close my eyes and wake back up in my own body. I miss my family. I miss Elijah stern words, Kol's immature and annoying antics, Bekah's competitive nature mixed with bitching. I miss my art, my music, and my house. I, Niklaus Mikaelson, am homesick. Me, thousand year old- bad ass hybrid- is homesick. After a month being stuck in Tyler Lockwood's body, I have to wait another month so that witch (with a holier-than-thou attitude) to give me back my body.

I long for someone to call me by my name. _Nik, Klaus, Niklaus_…

I want Caroline to want me. Nik. I want to _really_ talk to her. I want to _know_ her. I feel like I am being deprived in this shallow relationship. I am so lonely in this body its driving me mad as box of frogs. Tyler Lockwood's life sucks. I use to envy the maggot for his relationship with Caroline, and now I feel sort of sorry for the bloke because I am going to steal his girlfriend right underneath his bloody nose. (Scratch that, I really don't feel sorry for him.)

I groan out loud and curl up in a foetal ball. I close my eyes and black out the world. A thousand year old bad-ass hybrid can have pity party right? I think I'm entitled to one.

"Tyler?"

It's Stefan Salvatore and I wish the Earth would swallow me whole.

"Tyler, are you okay?"

Sighing, "I'm fine, leave me alone."

"Tyler, you're naked in the middle of the woods. That is not fine," he lectures.

Where is my ripper friend with insatiable blood lust? If that man was standing before me, he would have laughed his arse off and then asked me if I needed a drink. No, this Stefan Salvatore is all touchy-feely and makes me want to rip his eyes out. Seriously, with a spoon.

"I'm going to go get you clothes," Stefan sighs and I hear him walk away.

I take this moment to ruminate more about my current situation. Well, to think about Caroline. I could feel her anger roll off waves when I made my half-hazard excuses to her when I fled her home. I know she's feeling frustrated with me, or really with Tyler. I heard her over the phone complaining to Elena that I had become "a cold fish." A cold fish? The words are like acid in my mouth. I am not a _cold fish_. I am a bloody Lothario, Casanova, Romeo, etc. Call me old fashioned but I don't want to have relations with a beautiful young vampire in another hybrid's body. Thank you very much. Of course, no one would really know if I did… besides that witch. I am sure she could use her witchy powers to tell if I had intercourse with Caroline. She seems all dark and twisty like that.

Clothes are thrown across my body and I jerkily put them on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asks sitting next to me in the dirt.

"No," I retort walking off.

Touchy-feely Stefan follows me. I am in desperate need of a wooden spoon.

"You know Caroline and I are friends, I could help you with whatever is going on," Stefan calls after me.

"No," I bite back and head towards the Lockwood mansion.

For now, I'm stuck.

-N-

-N-

-N

-N-

AN: Another installment! Thank you **musicalfreak **for your kind review! Until next time, IOAS.


	5. Home

_-5-_

_Home_

_And can you kneel before this King and say, "I'm clean," "I'm clean."_

Today is the day. Today is the day I am getting my body back. I am on cloud nine. Excitement licks down my spine. I am standing in the middle of the Lockwood cellar bouncing on the balls of my feet. The witch is chanting and I close my eyes. And when I open them back again, I am in my own body.

I smile slowly at the witch.

"Finally," I breathe out.

She snorts back at me, checking on Tyler. He looks a little green around the gills, but honestly I don't give a flying fuck.

"I'm out, witch," I say and climb the stairs.

Breathing fresh air into my lungs, I let out a chuckle. I run my hands through my curly hair, down my body, and grab the pulsing cock in between my legs. Goddess Hecate, it's good to be home. My smile is nothing less than wolfish.

Caroline Forbes, here I come.

I am _Niklaus_.

-N-

-N-

-N-

-N-

AN: So…. I apologize to those who have reviewed, followed, and put this story on their favorite list. This little ditty was to show how I am not dead, just insanely busy. With graduate school applications and my last semester of undergraduate school…my schedule is a little full. BUT! There is good news, you guys… who have reviewed and what not get to decide where the story moves from here. Do you want to continue with a Klaus POV or switch to Caroline? You decide, I deliver.

Until next time,

IOAS


End file.
